


Purple

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Word Prompts [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bodyguard Alec Lightwood, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Prince Magnus Bane, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Royalty (human) AU where Alec is punished for losing focus while he should have been protecting his Prince.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Word Prompts [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Part 34 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

“You asked to see me, Your Highness?”

“Yes, Alexander. Close the door.”

Alec did as instructed knowing better than to move further into the room until told otherwise.

“You were distracted today,” Prince Magnus declared, moving toward him smoothly, reminding Alec of a cat. “I expect more of my highest level bodyguard. I didn’t think I needed to explain to you the importance of all your focus being on my safety.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Alec responded, eyes bowed to the floor.

“Tell me what could have distracted you enough to risk my well-being.”

Alec stood in silence trying to come up with a reason but nothing was good enough. He had failed and he should be punished for risking his Prince’s safety.

“Alexander,” his Prince warned, voice bearing down on him low and harsh. “I will not ask again.”

“Your robe,” Alec uttered immediately, warmth spread across his cheeks from the admission.

“Look at me.” Alec felt a firm grip on his chin, lifting his gaze. “Why were you thinking about my robe?”

Alec stared into his Prince’s piercing eyes while he had the permission.

“It, uhm,” Alec stammered, pausing to swallow and give himself another moment to steady his voice. “Reminded me of your bedsheets.” Even now he couldn’t help but think of the royal, purple fabric that could only have been made from the same material that he had witnessed his Prince, too many times to count, naked and sprawled out against.

“I see. Well it sounds like a punishment is in order to make sure you remain focused despite any similar distractions in the future. Turn around.”

Alec did as commanded without hesitation. He felt his Prince press up against his back and closed his eyes as an all too familiar shiver ran down his spine.

“I think we need to give you some practice on being able to do your job even whilst being aroused. Place your hands on the wall.”

Alec did as demanded as another pair of hands wove their way across his body before sliding into his trousers. Alec’s head dropped forward but he kept his hands where they were as lips pressed to the back of his neck and a hand began to stroke him.

“Magn-“ Alec barely caught his moan in time but the grip on him tightened in warning. “My Prince,” he corrected in his next breath.

“Well done, Alexander.”

Alec felt heat course through him at the praise until the next moment when all contact disappeared. Alec bit hard into his lip to prevent the whine that he knew would only elicit a harsher punishment.

“Now, you are to go back to your duties. If you manage to accomplish them adequately, you will come to me this evening and receive your reward. If you do not, we will repeat your punishment however many times I deem necessary until I am satisfied. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Alec panted, nose flaring as he attempted to tamp down his desperation, “my Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback / Comments / Kudos are life sustaining bread for me. It could be like a savory bite of garlic bread or a sickeningly sweet cinnamon roll. I love it all. But I know there are many out there who are gluten intolerant, and that’s okay too. I love each of you just the way you are, so please don’t feel pressured to do any of the above.
> 
> I will always take constructive criticism, just know that once the story is posted, there’s no unbaking it. But I do strive to improve my recipes for every next time.
> 
> I consider requests for extra helpings the biggest compliment, just please understand that I may be out of ingredients to make any more. But if you have more ingredients or are inspired for your own recipe, please bake away! I’d love to read and link our creations.
> 
> And no matter the comment, I’ll do everything I can to have a warm, fresh-baked 🍪 ready for you in return.


End file.
